fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
My Bleak Empire
''Empire ''is a 2016 hardcore video game, and remake/spiritual successor of an umbrella fighting title called Radioactive. It features a group of travellers hailing from all over the gaming spectrum who are subject to fight each other in a virtual environment, unbeknown to them that this is all the work of one grand master of all things evil. It was released as one of the many expansive launch titles to the Pacifico sometime in 2016. It was rated "M" for Mature by ESRB and "18" by PEGI for Violence, Obscene Language, Fearful Scenes, Sexual References and Drug References. Empire features a large group of characters from all different aspects of the video gaming genre, who have all been collectively selected to participate in a competition with the main goal of killing or be killed. One by one, they will fall unless they can determine the cause for this disaster in the history of mankind. ---- YOU CAN SIGN UP CHARACTERS HERE ---- Gameplay Empire plays similarly to Radioactive, but has a lot of graphical improvements and mechanical improvements to make the game play more smoothly. The game takes a lot of inspiration from open world roaming games like The Legend of Zelda and Tomb Raider to name a couple, where you play as your own character in an open world, where your one mission is to kill or be killed. You have a limit of health in the game, which can be depleted through many methods. If you don't keep eating healthy food and drinking clean water, you can lose health and become more slow and sluggish as your travel the world. Less health makes your vision become more blurred and less clear, making it harder to move around the world. You can regain health through eating healthy food or drinking a clean drink, but if you have an open wound from combat, you will need to treat that first to stop your health from diminishing. Empire Ender Game Modes Story Mode: CHECKMATE CHECKMATE is the Story Mode of Empire. While details are still very scarce on the story of the game, it is assumed that the plot will take a similar turn to that of Radioactive. Due to the title, it may also have a stronger theme of power, and kings and queens, as the chessboard and respective pieces are referenced a lot in the title and logo. Alliance Mode Alliance Mode is the first mode you encounter in the game. Similar to Faction War in Mortal Kombat X, you have to select an alignment which will give you greater access to items, moves, and other bonuses which help the characters that are also aligned in the same faction as you are. During battles and other fights in the game, you will earn a special type of experience points called Allegiance Points, which are the basis for unlocking the new content for your Alliance. There are several different Alliances that you can be a part of, all with different benefits. Characters There are many characters present in Empire. Similar to other games with big rosters, like the LEGO games, you unlock characters gradually through the story of the game. Roster Default Unlocked To be added. Most likely when the default characters are complete. Downloaded To be added. Most likely when the default and unlocked characters are complete. ---- *'June 28:' Clownpiece was revealed, with Corrin, Harley Quinn, Mynis, Genocider Syo and Runbow following shortly after. *'June 29:' Aveira and Vermilion were revealed. ---- Biographies Default Unlocked To be added. Most likely when the default characters are complete. Downloaded To be added. Most likely when the default and unlocked characters are complete. Extras Update Log This is for me to keep track on making some progress on the game each day, but you may also find some enjoyment from it as well. *June 28: Created the page, and announced six characters. *June 29: Revealed two new characters and introduced and wrote two biographies, as well as a beta moveset. *June 30: Revealed the main game mode "CHECKMATE" and also uploaded a banner for the other revealed game mode. Trivia * was created on June 28, 2016. * is slated to be the first of many remakes made by Illusion Works. ---- ---- Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Sequels Category:Remakes Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Open World Games Category:Survival Games Category:Horror Games Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Crossover Role-Playing Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Pacifico Category:Pacifico Games Category:Pacifico Launch Titles Category:Solarrion Projects Category:2016